Starting Over
by Yukai 'n'TwinBFFs
Summary: Miharu and her friends will be attending a boarding school in Nevada. Miharu enrolls in the school, knowing she would hate it. But she later changes her mind after she meets a group of friends that welcome Miharu with open arms. Rated T.


Hey peoples! Sorry that I haven't updated for a while, but I was busy working on this fanfic for the song "Matryoshka", by Miku Hatsune and Gumi Megpoid. That, and I got lazy. Shame on me!

Oh yeah, and to the people that corrected me on the location of Death City, thanks. I've only watched the anime, so I was unclear as to where Death City was . So again, thanks! I really appreciate it!

Oh, and to the person who wrote that flame…

Why did you write that comment In the first place if you didn't like it? If you thought it was that bad, why did you think it was worthy enough of even a comment like that? It's people that do stuff like that that ruin the experience of this site for some authors and for readers too. This is a website where people learn and hone there writing skills to make them better authors. Everyone on this site is here to learn from experience. Why ruin that for others? But in a way, you kind of helped me. I took your advice from that comment and when I rewrote my first chapter, it turned out to be much better. So I guess I owe you some credit in a way. But if you are going to comment on this story again in the future, please don't use all capitals like you're yelling. And please word it a bit more nicely. And with that, I have nothing more to say to you.

Sooooo, anyway, on with chapter two!

Miharu: IT'S ABOUT TIME! Seriously, I've been waiting for so long, I can't remember when you first posted the original chapter!

SLSD: Okay, okay, calm down. Anyway, just a quick announcement! From the next chapter on, my username will be Yukai+Twin= BFFs. Yukai is an oc of mine, while Twin is a friend's oc for Soul Eater.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater (goes into emo corner)

Okay, now on with the story for real!

Miharu's POV

I had just woken up from a great dream where I didn't have to leave my home, thanks to my alarm clock. "Stupid clock, you should be beheaded…" I mumbled as I walked to the bathroom. My mom was in there, doing her make-up. "Oh, good morning Girlie (1)." she said to me with a smile. When she saw the grumpy look on my face, she asked, "…You forgot to unplug your alarm clock, didn't you?" I nodded.

"Not only that, but today is my last day here in my home state." I pointed out bluntly. My mother sighed as she walked out and sat on the couch. "Miharu, there was something I didn't mention to you. In fact, none of us told you kids this."

"What are you getting at mom?" I questioned.

"Well, there's a chance that you might not attend this school."

"What?" I asked. The first thing I felt was relief. Maybe they had changed their minds about doing this! We won't have to leave! But then I felt kind of disappointed. I mean, sure, I didn't want to leave. But I had grown to accept it during the week. Plus, it started to seem pretty exciting. I'm always one that is up for trying new things. Plus, I heard that this school had many sports, clubs, and special programs that were focused on art, music, and writing, which I loved. The brochure said that this was an excellent school, although it was expensive. 'Maybe our parents couldn't pay for the tuition..' I thought.

"Is this because of tuition costs?" I asked my mom. She shook her head.

"The reason that we wanted to do this was because your principle recommended it. He told us that you, Max, Danny, and Kairi all exceeded in the programs in your school that had to do with art and music. Remember that test you had a couple weeks ago?"

I thought about it. About two weeks ago, many kids (including me, Max, Kairi, and Danny) were called down to the gym during study hall to take a special test. All the questions were directly related to art and music. Then they took us one at a time into a different room to sing and dance. By the time we were done, school had ended for the day. I nodded at my mother.

"Well, you guys and one other kid had flawlessly passed the standards for that test. Even though they are in different states, both Shibusen, as it's called, and your school are closely related. The headmaster for that school informed your principle that if more students didn't join soon, both the art and all the music programs would have to be removed from the school. So, your principle decided to gather all the students with above average abilities and test them. Most of them didn't meet the standards for the test, so they aren't going."

I tried to understand what she had just said. My friends and I all have above average talents for those kind of things? I mean, sure, we ere all in band and chorus, but we were actually THAT good? I would have never guessed.

"But if we passed the test, why is there a chance we won't attend this school?" I asked.

"Well, you have to be tested again at Shibusen in a couple days. This time, the people from your school will perform alone at first, then as a group. There is no written test. They just want to see your performance skills. But they might send you guys back to your school if you don't meet the standards."

"So I'm guessing we are going to try using our 'musical skills' to try and get into this school?" I confirmed.

"Yes. But Miharu, I don't want you guys getting any funny ideas. You won't be fooling anybody if you purposely do badly so you don't have to go. Your friends' parents and I all want you guys to do your best. And if you still don't get in, we still be happy to know that you did the best you can."

She looked at me. I looked back at her and nodded with a look of determination in my eyes. "Okay mom. We won't let you guys down!" I said while striking a Maito Gai pose.

She nodded happily. "Okay Miharu. I know you will. So, how about some sticky buns for breakfast?" She said with a smile. I bobbed my head excitedly and followed her downstairs, with renewed energy flowing through me.

* the park 2 hours later*

*No One's POV*

Miharu was currently arguing with Danny when everyone showed up at the park. "C'MON MIHARU! IF WE DON'T DO IT, WE'LL BE FORCED TO STAY THERE!"

"NO DANNY! WE CAN'T! I PROMISED MY MOM WE WOULD DO OUR BEST! WE CAN'T JUST ACT LIKE WE'RE NOT GOOD AT IT!"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Zach asked.

Miharu turned to him. "Well, to get into that boarding school, Shibusen, we have to be able to put on a good musical performance. I say that we should at least try while Danny says we should purposely do badly so we won't get in."

"AND I'M RIGHT! WHY DO YOU SUDDENLY WANT TO LEAVE, MIHARU! DON'T YOU WANT TO STAY AND STILL HANG OUT WITH THE OTHERS!"

"Wait, Miharu actually WANTS to go! Miharu, how could you! I thought we were all friends!" Hannah and Tami both shouted.

"Yeah, seriously Miharu, why would you want to go to a school like that!" Ryan yelled.

"YEAH!" Zoe added.

Soon, all of them except Max were shouting at her. Miharu clenched her fists so hard her fingernail left small cuts. "ENOUGH!" she screamed. Everyone stopped shouting and stared at her.

She looked at each of them one at a time, and quietly said, "Don't you guys remember the day we made that promise? We all swore to always respect each other's thoughts and opinions? And now you are all yelling at me just because I want to actually try something new? Shame on you!" Her voice cracked during the last sentence and she ran off, tears in her eyes.

"…She's right, you know."

Everyone looked at Max.

"What do you mean, Max?" Hannah asked him.

" Kairi, Danny, Miharu, and I shouldn't just do badly just because we don't want to go. We should actually try something new. Who knows, if we make it in the school, we might all get to meet new people and make new friends. Why should we break that old promise now?" Max replied, looking straight at Danny.

Danny's eyes filled with tears. "I just don't want to leave you guys! We've known each other ever since we were 3! And now to think we might possibly not get to see each other everyday ever again…" she stopped talking and started to cry.

Ryan and Tami hugged her. "Hey, it's okay! We might not get to hang out personally for a long time, but you guys can still visit! And we can call, e-mail, and skype too! It'll be fine!" Tami said with an encouraging smile. Danny sniffed and looked up at everyone.

"You know what? I'll give it a shot. Miharu's right, this can actually be a really cool experience. I'm still not completely okay with the idea of us possibly going to that school. But I guess I can learn to accept it." she said with a smile. She thought for a moment and frowned. "We seriously owe Miharu an apology…" she said with a sigh.

Kairi nodded. "God, I feel like such an asshole…" Kyle lamented.

"Me too…" Hannah agreed.

"Well, let's go then already!" Tami said happily.

Yeah, I'm getting kind of lazy, so I'll end it here. Plus, I didn't get much sleep last night (damn insomnia) so I guess I'll turn in early for the night. Anyway reviews are very appreciated! Seriously, all the nice reviews I got (except that flame) really motivated me! And hopefully I will get that Vocaloid fanfic I mentioned earlier done and posted in 1-4 or 5 days! Oh yeah, almost forgot:

1: Miharu's mom's nickname for her (that's actually what my mom calls me, so that's where I got it XD)

Sooooo, yah! Miharu, would you do the honors?

Miharu: This is who will now be known as Yukai+Twin=BFFs, signing off! Ja ne!


End file.
